The Chaos Dragon slayer
by MegatheChaosDragonslayer
Summary: Watch as a new dragon slayer is taught and eventually buts heads with a fire dragon slayer And what does Loke have to do with all this? Excepting 7 Oc's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:starting to train Fiore x768 It was 3:00pm in the country of fiore a black and purple dragon flew over a vast forest suddenly hearing pleads for help from below landing with a thud the dragon suddenly noticing the magic power radiating from the small body of a 3 year old boy, the then boy looked up at the dragon with a goofy look The dragon bellowed in laughter and put the boy on his back "from now on you will be my son,my name is Dracul guess you'll need a name too huh"  
"Hmm..."the dragon thought "how about surge?" The young boy spat up on Dracul's back "I'll take that as a no" "how about Bob?" Dracul asked spit up again the boy then shoved a tag in the dragons face he hadn't noticed before it read "Mega" Dracul read out loud "OK then Mega I'm your new dad" "Ha just wait till I tell Igneel I got a son before him no not just a son a dragon slayer Mega the chaos dragon slayer yes that has a nice ring to it" Dracul then noticed the boy was asleep "gonna have to wait a while before training you to use magic might as well teach you to read and right first though"  
Three years later X771 . ... ... ... ..  
"Dad dad dad!" A six year old boy with black hair was shoving at his father a giant black and purple scaled dragon "You said you'd teach me magic to day!" The dragon then pointed towards a purple and black sword in side their cave "pick it up and imagine a blank space and try to put the sword into the space"  
Mega's P.O.V I pick up the sword like dad asks me and imagine a space suddenly a magic circle appears beneath me I lose focus "Keep trying don't lose focus" this went on for another week until I was able to do a spell Called "requip" the day I learned to use my sword dad told me I had to trust him to learn dragon slayer magic he quickly roared at me and a beam of black and purple flew out at me I had only seen him do this once when he got into an argument with uncle Igneel I quickly did what my instincts told me to do I inhaled and suddenly I was some how eating dads magic! Then I did I wasn't sure it would work but I did it anyways I yelled "Chaos dragons roar!" And when their dust settled I the row of trees next to dad was gone dad had a bead of sweat rolling down his head and then said "That's my boy" and we both broke into laughter

AN/hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of the chaos dragon slayer I will need Oc's 7 or eight of them right now for around chapter 5 OC template pm me it please I might not see it if its in the reviews Appearance (apparel,eyes hair Ect )  
Gender Magic Friend, rival or enemies evil people(all friends/rivals will be part of the guild I am making up)  
Crushes(canon characters are allowed)  
Magic (only taking 2 dragon slayers first 2 I get then that's all)  
Weaknesses:(At least 2)  
Likes Dislikes History Personality 


	2. Chapter 2:Uncle Igneel,Cousin Natsu and?

Chapter two:Uncle Igneel cousin natsu and ?  
Two years after learning basic chaos dragon slaying attacks X773 Fiore Dracul and Mega's cave Mega's POV It was finally here uncle Igneel and Natsu were coming to visit and dad said that I could fight Natsu today.  
I heard flapping of giant wings with my advanced hearing then Dad getting into an argument with Uncle Igneel, then Natsu walked into the cave and ignited his fist and punched me in the face.  
NATSU'S POV (sorry if ooc)  
I kept on punching him but got no reaction then I noticed he had headphones on "What are you listening to?" I asked I got no reaction and pulled the headphones out of the device and I heard one thing before blacking out from a hit by the hilt of a sword in the back of the head "Strike back"  
Mega's POV Stupid pink haired bastard didn't know when to stop annoying me I pick him up and bring him outside "What happened?"Igneel asked and noticed that I didn't have my headphones on and nodded in understanding Three hours later Natsu woke up and wanted to fight I accepted his challenge and we went to a clearing Natsu immediately yelled "Fire dragons talons!"  
I counter with my Chaos dragons wing attack they cancel each other out we glare at each other and smirk we both yell "Roar of the..." "Chaos.." "Fire.." "Dragon!" I poured all my magic in to my roar and Natsu did too the roars connected and the clearing erupted in smoke I went flying Natsu must have too because I hear him yelling for Igneel I closed my eyes waiting for impact I hit something hard and blacked out 3 weeks later Dracul's POV The boys have been out for three weeks suddenly they both wake up and start punching each other I quickly separate them and Igneel comes to collect Natsu, Later that day I started teaching Mega about Dragon force he listened in awe at what I was I remembered what day it was tomorrow it was Mega's birthday it would be 7 years since I found him, I think I will go and see if he wants to have another element (AN: I think you know what I mean)  
Mega's POV "Mega if you had another element what would it be?" Dad asked "What do you mean like another dragon slaying element?" I reply Dad only nods "Fire" I see my Dad nod again suddenly we hear shouts from the near by village I yell for my dad to stay there and run to the town when I get there I see a ship with hulking men shoving people on I look around the town seeing men attacking a girl I close my eyes knowing the spell I was about to use would drain a lot of my magical power I then yell "Secret dragonslayer art:Divine Chaos:Chaos dragons wings!" I feel my wings popping out of my back I jump in the air just as the men turn around 'might as well finish all my magic power at this point' I think, re-quiping my sword "Deaths blade" I say with a dark tone my sword is covered with a layer of my magic slashing at the men except the one who looks like their leader landing in front of him "ha you didnt even scratch them"he laughs in my face I hold up my pointer finger and sheathe my sword up to near the hilt then let it drop the rest of the way down as soon as the sword's hilt lands in the sheathe the men fall to the floor almost lifeless quickly, punching the leader in the stomach making him cough up blood dropping him to the ground it was clear none of them were mages I look at the girl,white hair and brown eyes unconscious barely breathing picking her up I notice the ship leaving I decide to fly back to Dad once I was back Dad gave me a look knowing I would have to explain every thing I looked at dad and said "Grandeeney where!?" I yell franticly "Northeast 5 miles" "shut up I'm trying to sleep," a small voice says I look down and see the girl staring at me with a blush painted on her cheeks and I notice why I was holding her bridal style "Sorry" I quickly say "Pervert put me down"She yells putting her down I there was not expecting what happened next She slapped me with so much force I landed on my face in the dirt quickly standing up I hear Dad laughing the girl turns around and sees Dad immediately hiding behind me dad and I simply sweat drop "why are you afraid of dad?," I ask "By the way I'm Mega nice to meet you ehh" "Amaya," She says "And did you just say that thing is your dad!?" "No dads a dragon not a thing!"  
Amaya's P.O.V "What but dragons are extinct" "Mega"the dragon says Mega nods then says "I hear it too" "Cave now! It might be Him" the dragon yells Mega picks me up again and jumps into a cave nearby "Quiet!" He yells

An\:And cliff hanger leave who you think Dracul means by Him In the reviews still need 4 more Ocs PS sorry for this being late 


	3. Chapter 3:Goodbye

Amaya's POV I look at Mega with fear Visible on my face "Calm down" he whispers we hear a loud screech "Crap its Him"  
" who's him?" I ask he closes his eyes and says a name that sends shivers down my spine "Acnologia" he looks at me "stay here if dad and I both die run." I nod tears falling for the second time that day

Mega's POV Run out of the cave I see blood everywhere both dad and him were covered "Kaosu no hoko"(Chaos dragons roar) I yell Acnologia looks at me and dad grabs his throat in his mouth "Now!" He some how gets out I jump ex-quiping my sword "Secret Dragonslayer art:Divine Chaos:Wings!" Before I could use deaths blade I'm struck with a roar piercing my stomach I try to stand but Amaya pushes me down I look at her and she stands up I feel magic radiating from her Amaya's POV "Sorry for not telling you sooner the men made me unable to use my magic for a while" I whisper my hands glow dark blue over the hole in his stomach healing it and pulling him to his feet He nods Dark blue and purple scales appear on him "So this is what Dragonforce feels like" he says chuckling his eyes are glazed over and all colour is gone from his pupils wings twice their normal size

NO POV Mega's sword had dubbed in size, as he tried to pick it up Amaya helps him they position themselves (don't know how to explain it like when Gray and Juvia do a unison raid in ep 72) holding the sword together

Mega's POV I feel Amaya's magic flowing in to me and into the sword closing my eyes "Magic fusion:Unison raid"We yell all magic leaving our bodies,a bolt of Purple and blue leaving my sword connecting with Acnologia not even making a scratch "no " is all I can say before connecting with the ground

Dracul's POV "I'm Sorry my son" I whisper dropping 2 things I had picked up earlier a fire lacrima and a hooded black trench coat that grew with the owner(Sort of like Aiden Peirce's jacket but black and with a hood, Google it if you don't know it) teleporting acnologia and I to an underground cave that lord zeref made "Dragons secret art Divine chaos:demon form" transforming into a very tall human with long black hair purple eyes and a scar trailing down my right arm wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans "Demons sacrifice" I hear a gasp and see lord zeref behind me "Dracul you know that spell only works for a short time 5 years at most!" He yelled "Zeref if you find Mega teach him to use his demon form please!"I yelled he only nodded back I fell my life drain closing my eyes goodbye my son good luck in the future,

Zeref's POV (very short but I don't care deal with it)  
Goodbye my old friend I think as one of my first friends died a dragon turned demon this would be the second time he died in front of me."Mega wait isn't that but no its impossible!"I whisper quietly a pair of huge emerald eyes appear in front of me a smile on their face "Why ?" "Follow" is the only word she says Mega's POV Waking up no feeling whatsoever everywhere in my body was numb sitting up and looking to my right see Amaya laying down still out cold, I saw blood splatter everywhere I already knew dad was dead shooting the tiny bit of magic power I had just got back into the heavens a black bolt, looking down seeing the things laying on the ground grabbing and putting on the hooded trench coat it shrinking to my size grabbing my sword which was back to normal re-quipping my sheath onto my back putting the red lacrima in a pocket walking back to Amaya checking for any bad injuries finding none I shrug picking her up the same way I did before Acnologia attacked remembering dads voice Grandeeney northeast 5 miles I repeat in my head over and over again on the way there it was very uneventful and boring until it was night and Amaya snuggled closer to me chuckling I run as fast as I can the rest of the way.

Grandeeneys POV I smelt trouble and by that I mean Dracul's son "What is it boy?" I whisper quietly carefully not to wake Wendy "Grandeeney! Dads dead and my friends hurt and not waking up" Mega yells tears forming in his eyes as he gestures to the white haired girl in his arms "Put her down so I can work stupid boy!","And what was that about Dracul being dead!?" Tears were falling from his eyes faster I sigh and say "Go see if Wendy's up, for me and get her to fall asleep and get some rest after cleaning your self up in the lake."

Mega's POV After cleaning myself up I go and see my 3 year old cousin sleeping like a rock smiling at her I requip my sword and go over to a nearby boulder and cut it so it was a flat surface and lay down remembering my bed at the cave almost the same as this. I stare at the heavens and pull out the fire lacrima and stare at it 'So... Amaya has one of these in her head,' I think remembering back to when she healed me "Brat why do you have one of those stupid lacrima?" I hear Grandeeney ask From behind me "I'm guessing it was going to be a present from dad that and this coat," I whisper quietly not to wake Wendy "Could you please implant it in to me while I sleep?" I continue she gives me a look of approval and I lay back and close my eyes,my black hair falling over my eyes

Time skip 12 hours later Still Mega's POV I wake up to two people poking at my nose opening my eyes I see Amaya and Wendy staring at me starting to sit up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, "Grandeeney?" I say looking for the giant white dragon "what is it child?" She says in a calm voice "did you ?" "Yes dumb boy you should have fire dragon slayer magic now" concentrating as hard as I can I don't even feel a bit of heat looking at my hand there was an ember nothing more suddenly something pops in to my head "Chaos flame dragon mode!" Grandeeney hides the girls to protect them and motioned for me to follow as she took flight with the girls on her back using my wings I took to the air and followed her to a gigantic clearing at the foot of a mountain she nods and I feel a bunch of spells running through my brain "Roar of the Chaos flame dragon!" A sideways tornado of flames with my normal roar fuse creating a huge tunnel in the side of the mountain "re-quip!" My sword now having a red hilt I spot a vulcain near us "Dragonslayer secret art:Divine chaos:deaths flame blade"easily knocking it out "Oi granny I'm planing to join one of those mage guilds any near here?" I ask pulling my hood up.

"The nearest one is in Onibus child don't know what its called but its to the southeast of here a far distance." "Thanks granny Wendy you might not see me for a long time goodbye" the small blue haired girl nodded looking over to where Amaya was standing then start walking "Coming?" I ask and hear her start running towards me putting her on my back and turning my flame mode off I begin to fly southeast toward Onibus and my new life.

AN/:Gods this took too long to write or type sorry for it being late :( don't kill me please I'll try to get another done by april 


	4. Chapter 4:Authors Note (YAY)

AN:/Just realized that I haven't done one of these,

Disclaimer:I do not own fairy tail and Probably never will :C so ya um dont sue me you'll only get a cookie :D. 


End file.
